Beastiehowls
Name: Melissa Languages: Fluent in English and trolling I (Judeeebug) am writing this bio because it has been requested by Melissa herself. Although I have not met Melissa many times in real time we have had many online interactions. Most of them were her harrassing me. The first time I met Melissa was when we played Runescape together a many years ago. I was just a young noob, around level 30. Henri was a level 60 something and I thought he was 'so pro.' I mean, level 60 is what level 30's want to be. Then Henri said his cousin, Melissa, was on. I wanted to meet the infamous Melissa I had heard so much of before. We waited in Lumbridge for her, and then she came. Her level 110 self flauncing into the area where we stood. I was stunned, by her level, her power, her confidence, and most of all, her beauty. I thought she was someone I could look up to, someone that could inspire me. That is, until she started talking to me. Right from the beginning, that's when our hate-like (but mostly hate) relationship started. From then on, I knew I could no longer see this beautiful goddess as inspiring but devious. At the time I was also a young and foolish girl. I thought it would be amusing to have Runescape boyfriends and many of them I had. Boys left and right would crowd around, volunteering me to be their girlfriend when I declared my availability at the Grand Exchange. But I was only in it for the stuff, the gold, the manipulation and power. I never really loved any of those boyfriends, they were just boys for crying out loud. Until I met him. I knew he was the one. He was everything, handsome, mature, smart, and most importantly, he gave me lots and lots of gold for no reason at all. I knew we would be together forever until Melissa happened. She came over and started calling me James and Henri, peer pressured into it went along. I was devasted, he thought I really was a boy. I tried to run, run away from the darkness, the evil grasping hands, clutching the only happiness I had. But he didn't want anything to do with a boy. It was over. I cried for a fortnight. And from then on, I knew I could no longer trust the vixen. Since our first meeting, I have not learned a lot of details of Melissa, other than the ones I have observed. I know she draws well -exceptionally well. So well that it makes me almost want to like and respect her. But I don't think any amount of artistic ability would be able to make me respect someone so villainous and manipulative. She often posts her drawings on Facebook. She knows her amazing drawings mock me everytime they show up on my Newsfeed. Another way she's better than me is her amazing piano abilities. She is so incredibly talented at piano, it diminishes my attempt at level 9 in piano. Her grades are also stupendous and she is just so naturally funny. I am jealous of her in every aspect. Everytime she is over at Henri's house and I am on the phone with Henri I can hear her laugh. Her laughs fills my world with light. It's the most joyous and pure laugh I have heard. Who knew something so angelic could come out of something so devious? She often makes fun of me everytime we met. Whether it's Runescape, Transformice, msn, anything. But it's alright because I get back at her in real life. The rare times we see each other face to face I call her "Beastie." I touch her face, I compliment her to the point where it is uncomfortable. I tear her apart. Why do I do this you may ask? It's my passive aggression. All the hatred I have accumulated between our meetings comes out and I can't help but shove all her harrassment back in her face. But I guess that's just the way we work and I wouldn't want it any other way. Category:Members of VROOM